


Who Is In Control?

by Heartbreaker227



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreaker227/pseuds/Heartbreaker227
Summary: Genesis has always been different, a mutant in a small town, she has seemingly unstoppable powers.When her parents die, she is left to protect a child that is just like her. Her anger gets the best of her and she is left to live with the guilt. What will happen when members of an organization come to end her reign of control? Is she the villain everyone really views her to be? Or is she much more than anyone could ever imagine?Can she bring broken families back together or will she destroy everything she has grown to know and love?(I'm horrible at summaries, I am so sorry)





	1. How it all began

People have a lot of stories about how I was born. My Father liked to tell me that I was born out of a bottle of malt vinegar, instead of a womb. He insisted that he and my Mother soaked me in thick sugary maple syrup for three days to wash it off. He would tell me this story when I was in trouble at school for being negative and rude toward the other children and teachers. I imagine he told me this so that I would behave, but I always went back to vinegar. The townspeople of the small mountain village where I lived would whisper that fairies left me on my parents' doorstep because I bit their fingers too often. My favorite story though was the one my Mother told me when I was crying because the other children in my village wouldn't accept me. They didn't like that I could make the buildings shake and the lights burst. She would sit on my small bed with all of my stuffed animals, and she would hold me in her lap and play with my hair and give me her beautiful handkerchiefs to wipe away my tears and snot. Her voice was soft and comforting, and she would lay out this grand tale of how, before I was born, it rained for 10 days and 10 nights solid before she went out into the yard and yelled up at the sky asking it why it was weeping. She smiled and said that there was a huge flash of lighting and an angry crack of thunder before I dropped out of the clouds landing in her arms, and then she would say, "You smiled and the sun came out. You gotta keep on smiling, Genesis," she would whisper as she held me tight and hugged me.

Everyone knew I was special. Not in the sense that I had a birth defect, but rather I was different... Odd. I wasn't allowed to play with the other children on the playground, not that they really wanted me to. They had ears just like you and me, and because they were children they were bound to hear things that their mothers said as they gossiped at their games of bunko and cards, or as they met each other in public. This meant I got to spend a lot of time in the school's library. I read everything and anything, from picture books to dictionaries. I loved spending my time between the dusty shelves in the peace and silence reading and retaining as much as I possibly could, before the bell rang signaling I needed to go back to class. My parents knew I was special too. It's hard to miss your baby floating in the air, or a bottle flying across the room into my impatient little hands, or the lights flickering during my tantrums as a toddler. I couldn't help it, much like you, and I cannot help being human. My parents just tried to help me hide my abilities the best that they could. I know that they weren't afraid of me, just afraid for me. They didn't want someone to hurt me, much like other parents don't want their children to be hurt. As I got older though more and more abilities began to announce themselves and it became harder and harder for me to control myself. When I was angry for example, a lot of people say that there is cold anger and hot anger. Cold anger is when you build a shell around yourself, and don't care anymore, and are quiet because you can't say anything because that will make you feel again. Hot anger is when you're clenching your fists, and tears are bursting out of your eyes, and you care way too much, and you say everything that will hurt them. When I was cold angry ice would form around me, and it would start to snow, and get windy even if it was the middle of July. When I was hot angry my temperature would rise, and anything I touched would melt, and sparks would shoot from my fingers, and the earth around me would crack and dry up. I could fly and my ability of telekinesis became stronger. I was taken out of school and my Dad brought me every single book from the public library, and when he went out of town on his trips he brought me back several more.

My mother was the town's florist. Her ability to grow plants always left me speechless. Our garden thrived, and our house often looked like a jungle of potted ferns and ivy and succulents, and of course books. My father was a master of many trades: cooking; creating clothing and shoes; fixing things; training animals; and building things. He made attire for weddings and funerals and every event in between, and was always running out to someone's home to fix sinks or toilets. My parents were very well known for their talents. I picked up my mother's green thumb and my father's ability to cook, create, and fix. I'm ambidextrous and can paint with my toes. I'm not sure who I got that from. Both my mother and father were tall and lanky. My grandmother, whom I never had the chance to meet, was tiny -- a mere five feet. I took after her in my height and my parents in body shape; I have long legs and a short torso which makes me look taller than I actually am, and she gave me her flaming red hair as well, which I keep long. It falls in fiery tendrils down to my hips and cannot decide if it is straight as a pin, curly-cued, wavy, or a power-to-the-people fro. I have one bottle-green eye and one chocolate-brown eye; both have gold specks. My skin is pale but I have never had a sunburn in my life. I also have beautiful copper and gold wings that look sharp and jagged but feel like satin. They change to white and silver during the winter.

I can remember the day the accident happened clearly, my increased mental capacity has made sure of this. It had rained heavily during the night and my parents had left bright and early in the morning because the storm had passed and they hoped to get to the big city over the mountains before the next morning. They had an important wedding to which they had to provide flowers and clothing. Days passed and my anxiety grew, "They should be back by now," I told myself thinking that I would be okay; I was an adult now and I could take care of myself perfectly well. Some of my Father's customers and my Mother's assistants came by the house asking where they were. I had no clue, but said that they would return as soon as one of the major roads had been cleared of a mudslide. They believed me because there in fact had been a mudslide on a ridge of the mountain. My parents car was found two weeks after the morning of the storm. It was crushed beyond recognition and their bodies too mangled for a funeral, I received two beautiful urns instead. They were made out of marble with their names and birthdays inscribed on a little golden plaque, as well as one of their favorite quotes. My Father's said, ¨Be happy for what you have and are, be generous with both, and you won't have to hunt for happiness.¨ And my Mother's said, ¨The more you like yourself, the less you are like anyone else, which makes you unique.¨ Their faces had been painstakingly etched into the marble and I cherish those urns above anything I could ever possibly have. Once word got out that my parents had passed a child was born. One much like myself, she had barely let out her first cry when the lights around her began to flicker and explode. Her parents unfortunately were not as accepting as mine had been and she was sentenced to death for a crime that she could not control -- being different. I knew that they would come for me at some point now that my parents were no longer around to protect me. 'Why not kill two birds with one stone?' The villagers mused.

The day of our executions arrived. They marched to my house with torches, and they had the child who was beaten, unchanged, and hungry. The protective spells that I had placed around my property had notified me of their arrival. I had packed up ages ago taking my belongings to a cabin that I had created once I realized that the idiot villagers would come for me, it was over the mountain and deep in the woods. I had moved all of my family's animals and started to grow crops, I also stocked up on items that I wouldn't be able to buy readily, such as toilet paper, beauty and cleaning products, and feed for the animals. I stood in my childhood home as the villagers approached staring blankly around as memory after memory hit me like a tidal wave. When the last memory faded I stepped out and faced the mob as they marched toward me, the child wailing. I could feel my anger spike, and my hair stood on end as electricity sparked in the air, crackling and hissing. I clamped my teeth together and clenched my hands into fists, anger filling my body. I was angry because of the mistreatment of the newborn baby, my parents untimely death, and the cruelty of the villagers towards myself. I had bottled it up for so long and I wasn't sure which anger to feel. First hot anger flooded through me, then cold anger. The earth around me reflected it, the green grass was dying and the earth began to split like it was sun-beaten, and water fluctuated between being frozen and melted. Fat snow flakes fell around me and quickly dried up as the temperature changed too quickly for me to decide how I wanted to feel. We faced each other in silence, even the baby had stopped crying because she knew that something was wrong. The wind blew hard on their torches, threatening to extinguish them.

"You don't know what you're doing," I snarled. "You are only going to get yourselves killed."

"The only ones dying today is this abomination," the leader of the group gestured to the baby, "and you. You have been a stain in this town, a weed, you are nothing to us. You have been a threat for too long, Genesis!" he shouted.

While the crowd roared its approval a crooked smile twisted on my lips. "So be it." I muttered sardonically.

The baby flew from its birth-giver's arms and into my own. A nearly silent plea left my mouth as I asked for anyone, anything to help me. Wolves crept out of the forest behind me, low snarls left their drooling mouths. Crows, eagles, and other birds of prey circled in the sky above, sometimes soaring down to dive bomb a head before swooping back up. The ability to use my powers was a new feeling. A refreshing feeling, it made me feel big and powerful and like I could finally be in control of a situation. The crowd was now uncertain of what to do. The wolves inched closer as I relished in the villagers' confusion.

"I honestly didn't know I could talk to animals. Let alone have them listen," I said, glaring at the villagers. "What should I have them do next? Rip out your throats?" I asked calmly. "No, I don't think so. That would be too easy" I sighed. "A curse seems like much more fun, doesn't it?!" I asked them. The faces staring back at me hardened, fear filled their eyes. "Yes a curse would be just grand!" I said nodding my head in agreement. My wings which were only visible when I wanted them to be, stretched and flapped behind me getting a feel for the wind blowing through them.

"Firstly, I curse your children, you will drown your firstborns on their ninth birthdays in the river that runs through this town. Secondly, I curse this land under your feet to die so that nothing will grow for you. Lastly, I curse you. May you never be able to leave this town. All of your fears and secrets will become known. You will not be safe, like I was not safe from you. You are all cursed to live and die here," I growl. "You wanted a villain so badly. I'll give you a villain. I warned you. You wanted blood, so here it is, and I hope that it was worth it," I yell at them. The townspeople began to shout, to beg and plead. I opened my wings and began to flap them so that I could rise into the air. The people yelled for me to come back but their cries fell onto deaf ears. The birds followed me as I began to fly toward my new home, and I watched as the land underneath me died, the trees losing their leaves, the grass growing yellow. The wolves retreated back into the forest. I landed at the door to my home and look down at the child in my arms.

"You are safe now little one. I will never let anyone hurt you."


	2. This Town

Three large black SUVs with tinted windows rolled down the main dusty street of Friendsville, Tennessee, past an old home repair shop that also announced the service of repairing and tailoring clothes, and was connected to a boarded up florist. They passed a small building with a sign that read Friendsville Groc. Enjoy Coca-Cola. was underneath. The people inside of the car watched the scenery around them carefully, trying to analyze the situation that they were getting themselves into. The ground had clumps of dead yellowish brown grass, the trees were dark and held no leaves. A couple mangey dogs loped in a backyard. Cats skulked on porches and windows. Houses seemed to sag and the paint was chipped, windows were cracked, and the porches looked like they could barely hold themselves up. Trash littered the streets, the streets themselves were almost non-existent, and the sidewalks were covered in mud. The cars drove past an elementary school that was in desperate need of repair. There were no people, no cars. The library was closed, the theatre was closed, the clothing shop was closed. Even the Goodwill was closed.

"Where is everyone?" Natasha wondered.

No one answered answered her because they were all thinking the same thing and the cars continued to drive up and down the hushed streets until they came to a church. Cars lined the street, and it seemed as if the whole town was in this one building. It was possibly the nicest building in the whole town. Built out of white stone, it had what looked like a newer roof. The parking lot looked new and the lines on it looked like someone had painted them this morning. A small graveyard crowded with headstones made up the side lot. Most looked new. The three drivers, Dean, Steve, and Logan, all stopped the cars in the middle of the street, shut them off, and rolled down the windows. Faint organ music seeped into the air. Nothing else, no leaves rustling, no birds chirping, no bugs humming, not even a dog barking. The car's inhabitants remained silent as well, and they stayed in that spot on the middle of the street for several minutes. Finally Dean broke the silence with a frustrated sigh and started the car.

"Whats going on in there Cas?" he barked, looking at the blue-eyed passenger in the backseat with his rearview mirror.

Castiel seemed to think for a long moment before answering, "It's very difficult to tell. I'm still very weak from having my grace taken. I feel a lot of grief, and bitterness. There is a lot of anger in this town."

Sam rolled up his passenger seat window and snorted, "You don't say."

A walkie talkie crackled and Steve's voice come through, "We have the address of the house the company provided for us, and the boss has set up a meeting for us at the church so that we can talk to the townspeople."

The second SUV pulled ahead and showed them to a Victorian style house on the outskirts of the town. It didn't look like the rest of the houses. The house was a pale blue, and the porch was white. The windows were clean and perfect. It was larger than the other houses, almost three stories, and had a tower and a basement.. The cars were parked and emptied and the people with their belongings trooped inside the house kicking off their shoes as they went. The house smelled clean and the furniture was new. It had a kitchen with brand new appliances, a dining room, living room, a foyer, and a small bathroom. The steps to the basement were in the kitchen and it was fully finished. Stairs in the foyer lead up the the second and third floors. The eight bedrooms on the second floor were large, each had two large closets with two dressers in each. Four twin beds that could be turned into bunk beds were pressed against the wall. There were two bathrooms that had double sinks. The third floor was smaller and only had three bedrooms and one bathroom. A door at the end of the hall held the stairs to the tower which was a small library with an older computer. The whole house had a level of fakeness to it. No one actually lived here. There were no photos or paintings. The beds had not been slept in. The paint didn't have stains from messy children, and the floor did not have any scuffs or dents. The fridge and oven were pristine and had nothing in them. The group unpacked their bags talking of their trip and what they wanted for dinner.

The large group of 9 entered the town's only diner. It had a sit-down-and-eat-Sunday- dinner-at-Grandma's-house sort of feel. The event at the church had ended and five people sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant. A sign at the door said, seat yourselves, and they pushed tables together. A waitress brought over menus and got everyone's drink order. The menu was all comfort food. Salad was made out of ingredients from a garden the next town over, and the soup had never seen the inside of a can, the menu claimed. Buns were made in house, and so was the ice cream. More people entered the diner and watched the outsiders warily. Once the group was finished eating they headed over to the church to make sense of what was wrong with the town.

******

When they reach the church the parking lot is empty. The group parks their cars and walks inside the main doors. The Pastor looks up from fussing with the prayer books in the pew and smiles.

"Hello! You are the ones A.V.E.N.G.E sent to take care of our problem?" he asks as he walks over with some papers in hand. They are yellow and printed on the top in large letters it reads"Funeral."

"I'm Pastor Payne, but most just call me Pastor Frank, or Pastor," he says smiling, and reaches out to shake their hands.

Dean reaches out a calloused tan hand that envelopes the Pastor's.

"I'm Dean, that's Sam, my brother," he gestures to a tall man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Steven, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Logan," he continues gesturing to all of them as well.

Pastor Frank is an overweight old man with grey hair. He smiles warmly at all of them again.

"I'm glad you could all be here to help us with our problem," he says. "People should be coming in a few minutes. They are all extremely upset about the situation," he continues. "Just have a seat in the front pews if you would. I have a few things to finish before they come in. Would you like any water?"

The group members shake their heads no to his question and move to sit down. They claim the front pew and soon people start to enter the church. Some women carry dishes with food and they go to a side door before coming back to sit with their families. Pastor Payne greets all of them and talks with each family for a few moments. At 7:00 p.m. exactly the last of the families sit down and Pastor Payne walks to the front of the church.

"I'd like to welcome all of you here tonight. After this curse things have not been easy on Friendsville. You will all be able to have your voices heard tonight," he states seriously while looking out at his parish.

"I'd like to welcome our guests. Agents of A.V.E.N.G.E., and if they'd like to stand up here and take concerns they may, or they can sit in their pews, and those with concerns can stand at the lectern."

Several people come up to the lectern one at a time and list the misfortunes placed upon them by the "Witch."

"She killed our farm!"

"Businesses won't come to our town!"

"We can't leave the town to find jobs."

"Our children are starving!"

"NO, OUR CHILDREN ARE DYING!"

Finally a man with an intimidating aura takes a turn at the lectern.

"Our town has suffered greatly for five years because of this witch. If we wait much longer she will kill us. We need to take action and soon. We cannot attack her because we are simply no match to her powers. Please help us, Agents. We need to save our town, our children, and ourselves," he begs.

Dean stands up and nods his head before turning to the congregation. "We will help you end this curse, but first how do we find her?" he asks.

A blonde young woman stands up in the back of the church.

"I can help you reach her, but you have to be open and hear her side of the story before making attacks," she states firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Blessed be- Jackie


	3. The Meeting Of A Lifetime

Chapter 3

The crowd inside of the church bubbles angrily.

“Don’t trust the witch sympathizer!” One woman yelled. “The evil witch stole my newborn!”

“We’ve heard enough.” Steve says calmly. “This is obviously a sore subject for many of you. We will try our hardest to help you.”

The group follows as Steve walks down the aisle. The young blonde woman trails behind as well. She stops with them near their cars.

“I will come for you tomorrow morning. We have to hike to her cabin. Wear good shoes and eat a good breakfast.” She says seriously.

The blonde woman is at their door before dawn even breaks the next morning. The group has on layers and packs with snacks and water. She smiles at them and then notices the guns on their hips. One of them carries a shield that is red and blue with a large white star in the center. The smile turns into a frown.

“My cousin won’t hurt you.” She says seriously.

The group doesn’t seem interested in hiding their guns, she sighs and walks to her car. The group follows her, and gets into their own respective vehicles. She turns onto the road and starts to head northeast out of town, the long trail of black vehicles following her.

Meanwhile….

(Told from Genesis’ point of view)

I awoke with a start, my heart racing in my chest and my breath uneven, somewhere deep inside of me I feel like something was wrong. I scramble out of bed, ignoring my ache of my tired body, and stumble out of my bedroom and down the short hallway to my daughters room. I open the door and my heart settles as I watch her sleeping form still curled up in bed. I sigh in relief, and leave the door open as I walk back down the hall to pee. Once I’m finished using the bathroom, I get the coffee maker started, and then go to my bedroom to get dressed. I pull on a long skirt, and a tee shirt. I pull on long rubber boots and use a bandana to tie my crazy red hair away from my freckled face. I walk back down the hall and into the kitchen. Items fly around me as I enter, a mug floats off a cupboard shelf and coffee pours itself into it, along with cream and sugar. The mug floats towards me and I sip on it as I open the fridge. Strawberries, eggs, butter, milk, sausage links and heavy whipping cream leave, and join sugar, vanilla, flour, and baking soda on the counter. As I leave the kitchen through the back door sipping my coffee, I watch as some of the ingredients start to combine themselves into a bowl, and the sausage flop into a warming frying pan. 

I shut the door softly and walk down the garden path towards the barn, the morning light has barely even start to lighten the sky and dew hangs heavily on the grass and plants in the garden, I breathe in deeply enjoying the fresh air in my lungs. I open the door to the chicken coup and spread down some feed for them. The cows are milked while I lug bales of hay into their feeding mangers. I fill the cows buckets full of water and open the doors to their pasture so that they can come and go as they please. The horses are also feed a mixture of oats and corn and supplements, before I fill their water buckets. There are troughs out in the pastures but I was going to have my daughter Ember scrub them as a part of her chores. Once all the animals are feed and I have their stalls cleaned I head back into the kitchen with my now empty coffee cup. 

I yank off my tall boots by the door and notice that Ember has stumbled into the kitchen, she yawns and tries to snag the coffee pot. I shake my head and take it from her grasp, I pour myself a second cup as I pick up a platter of strawberry waffles, the sausage links levitating behind me to the kitchen table and I set the plates and mug down. I pour just a shot of coffee into a mug of chocolate shavings and milk, and top it off with some hot water that I had boiled with a floating kettle. I settle down and Ember and I serve ourselves the delicious warm waffles, topping them with freshly made honey butter and maple syrup. We dig in and talk about our plans for the day, gardening, chores around the house, and barn duties. Once we are finished eating I mentally get the sink to start to fill with warm water. The dishes scrape themselves into the trash, and the leftovers tumble into containers, and float into the fridge. The dishes plop into the sink and a rag starts to scrub away in circular motion. Ember and I pull on our rubber boots and she heads off to the water troughs and I head into the garden to pull weeds. The morning had barely even started but I could tell it was going to be a hot one as I got to work, the panicky feeling I had experienced that morning long forgotten.

*******

Dean grunted with frustration as Abigail, the blonde woman, whipped around another corner.

“It’s almost like she doesn’t want us to be following her.” Sam, his younger brother says.

“Or like she doesn’t want someone to be following us.” Castiel responds.

Abigail’s car whips out of sight one more time and Dean quickly turns to keep up with her. He follows her along the road for a couple of miles before her car suddenly stops. She climbs out and the Agents follow suit.

“We walk from here.” Abigail states before marching into the woods down a thin path. The group follows her, trying to keep track of the branches in the trail and what fork that they travelled down. Around midday the group finds themselves in an extremely large clearing. Abigail leads them to the front door of a humble and cozy looking cottage.

She knocks a couple of times,” Genesis?” She calls before opening the door.

She leads them into the quiet house, leading them past a broom that was sweeping the floor on its own, down a hall past a toilet that was being scrubbed by an invisible person, and past a laundry room where an iron worked away on a skirt, and clean clothes folded and flew past their heads into two different rooms down another hall. They enter the kitchen, just as a small girl opens the back door. She freezes upon noticing all the strangers standing in her kitchen. Her smile turns into a frown, and she turns and sprints back down the garden path towards the barn.

“MOMMA! MOMMA!” She cries.

The group of agents push past Abigail and chase after the child. She looks back at them and notices how close they are to her.

“Stay away from me!” She shouts and points a finger at them, electricity shooting out of it, and zapping their bodies. The group stumbles collectively as they lose control of their muscles.

A short thin woman walks out of the barn wiping sweat from her brow and looking concerned. Her face turns dark as her daughter runs into her arms, and she sees all the people standing in her yard.

Abigail runs in between the Agents and her cousin. “Wait a minute!” She cries trying to stop them from approaching and most importantly fighting.

“Yes let's wait a minute.” An unknown voice barks. All heads whip towards the source of the noise and Genesis’ mouth drops open in shock as she pulls her daughter even closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally here is a chapter for everyone (the last chapter I wrote was written two springs ago but only posted to here recently). I never will forget about this story no matter how long I'm away. I think about it constantly, and have changed the second chapter a little because I know how I want the story to play out fully. At least I think I do haha. If you don't want to find the changes I'll just say that I got rid of the angels and of Bucky and Pietro. These characters are not important until later on in the story unfortunately so you guys will have to wait a while for them to show up again.  
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my coworker Ian. He and I have been talking about this a lot and he has helped me focus on it more and realize where I want the story to go. 
> 
> I always look forward to everyone's feedback and again I thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Have an amazing and blessed day~ Jackie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: 

The man who had spoken to the town with such conviction about needing to catch the witch stood before the group and Genesis. Genesis practically bristled with hate, and her body shook as she clung to her child. The girl looked up at her adoptive mother in concern. 

“Get off my property.” She snarls. “All of you.” 

The leader man shakes his head, a cruel smile teasing his thin lips. “Not until we leave with what we want.” He says. 

Several men emerge from the tree line, and Genesis looks around in a panicked manner. 

“You can’t have either of them!” She screams. 

“What are you talking about Genesis? Whats going on?” Abigail asks, her face pale. 

“We want the girl, and the witch’s body. They are going to be sent to a lab in Mexico and there the girl will be trained into a soldier, and Genesis’ DNA will create new experiments and other children just like her.” The man says.   
Genesis’ wings emerge from her body, spreading wide and stretching outward, easily reaching six feet long. “Like hell you will.” 

She flaps her wings once, and it’s enough to lift her and the small child off the ground. A small jade pendant suddenly flashes in the light completely unnoticed until now. 

“Get her!” The leader barks at the men, who in turn pull out harpoon guns. The barbed points pierce Genesis’ wings and drag her back to earth. She holds in a scream of pain as she lands with a thud, and holds her daughter closely to her body, trying to protect her from harm. The girl is ripped from her arms and the girl is locked into a shackle that locks around her necks, wrists, and legs. She struggles on them and screams for her mother. 

The Agents try to jump into action but they are quickly stopped. Jolts of electricity pass through their bodies and they fall to the ground, immobilized. Several men move in, injecting them with something. 

“You aren’t going to remember any of this.” The leader says. 

Genesis watches as the Agents are dragged away off to who knows where. The leader of the town, stalks towards her laughing at her pain. 

“You thought you could trust me, but I’ve wanted to kill you the moment your cunt of a mother popped you out of her. You’re a freak.” He growls. 

He drags Genesis by a rope from the harpoon, pulling her down the path away from her home, she tries to fight against him, but when he threatens to kill Ember she stops, all fight leaving her body. They walk for miles until they reach the black SUVs and assorted trucks that the town's men drove in on. She is strapped to the hood of an SUV like an animal, and lays practically powerless as the men drive towards town. She never thought that when she sealed her powers so many years ago out of shame and disappointment in herself, to better control herself, so that she would only do good in the world, that her daughter would be taken from her grasp, and that she would die. She refused to cry, her stomach twisting in knots as she thinks of her child, unwilling to fight because she was raised to not use her powers, and unknowledgeable as to how. She can hear her child screaming for her and it breaks her heart because she can’t help. Genesis is breathing hard as she tries to figure out her course of action. The black SUV drives to the center of town, and there is already an angry mob standing there. Flash backs of the long years before pop into her head like bursting light bulbs. 

“We finally get our vengeance!” The leader bellows. 

A man with a metal hand and a tattoo of skull and crossbones on his neck, walks forward from the group, and smiles at Genesis on the hood of the car.

“What a looker.” He hums winking at her. Fury fills her body and at this she fights against the ropes binding her to the car.   
The man with the metal hand tosses a bag to the town leader.

“Five hundred thousand as you requested.” He says.

“She’s not going to live right?” The town leader asks.

“No her body will be used for science.” 

“I want to cut her wings off,” The leader states. 

At this the mob cheers, and the metal hand man chuckles. 

“Be my guest, it will be easier to transport her anyways.” 

The town swarms the SUV eager to watch, to finally get their revenge. The man takes a serrated knife and starts to saw at the first wing. Genesis howls and kicks her legs, the pain unbearable, blood warms her back and spots dance before her eyes. The first wing falls off her body, the weight lifting off her back. The second one isn’t as bad, adrenaline pulses through her body and makes her numb to the pain. She watches as Ember openly sobs and begs for her mother in the backseat. The metal handed man opens the door and drags her body out of the car and he carries her towards a black van. The rear door opens and she is unceremoniously dumped in. The metal handed man groans as she continues to sob and blubber for her mother, a solid blow to the head knocks her out. Genesis is ready to kill them, and the weight of her last wing falls off her body. Then the leader makes a grave mistake, he reaches for the jade pendant around her neck and he yanks on it. Instantly the sky darkens, the thin gold chain broken. Genesis smiles, and the ropes start to burn, practically melting away from her skin. She raises herself off the hood of the car blood dripping down her body, the long torn dirty skirt whipping around her body at the sudden wind. Genesis makes eye contact with the metal handed man and he is quick, jumping into the back of the van yelling for the driver to get going. The black truck doesn’t move at all though, the rear end lifts slightly into the air, the tires spinning at a frantic pace. 

“They don’t know do they?” Genesis asks the now frightened leader, gesturing towards the crowd. 

“They don’t know that I lifted the curse, and made things right with you, made a treaty with you. As long as my daughter and I got left alone, your precious town would be spared.” She growls.

“You lie.” He growls in return. 

“Yes but your memories do not.” She replies as her hand slams around his throat. Her brown and green eyes flashing like lightning. 

The town suddenly isn’t mentally viewing the world as they normally do, they instead are standing in the same field that had Genesis’ childhood home. Two groups of people stood, a clear dividing line between them. On one side was a lone figure, and on the other was a tall group of four men. It was night time, and the full moon shining down was the only source of illumination. Her fiery red hair blew gently around her, her pale skin glowing. 

“I just want to be left alone.” She says. 

The man laughs. “What do we get in exchange for your peace?” 

“Your children won’t drown in the river on their ninth birthday, your nature will come back to life, and your people will be free to come and leave as they please.” She says seriously. “I will lift the curse.” 

The men whisper among themselves for several seconds. 

“We will leave you alone.” He says, “As long as you hold up your end of the agreement, and leave us alone in turn.”

Genesis nods her head, and the grass under her feet slowly comes back to life. 

“Everything will look normal in two weeks.” She promises before her wings flap open and she flies away. 

This memory ends and a new one begins, men running around in the moonlight, dumping bleach and plant killer on any new life that begins to sprout from the earth. This memory is quickly swept away and is replaced by a new one, memories flash quickly and unstoppingly, each one incriminating, finally it stops one final horrific memory. A child, sleeps not knowing about the pain and fear they are about to experience. A man opens the bedroom door, it’s the leader, he looks down at his own son, with a stony expression, he lifts the boy who continues to sleep, the drug that was slipped into the boy’s drink at dinner ensuring that he would sleep with no problem. The leader carries him from his home, and towards the river that runs through town. He holds his eldest child close, and starts to cry. The leader climbs into the cold moving water, and without a second thought holds the child under the surface. This is enough to make him wake up, and the boy fights trying to get his head above the surface. Minutes feel like hours and finally the child stops, the life leaving his body, and the leader cries as he continues to hold the body under the surface so that he was absolutely sure that the child was dead.

Time and reality snap the townspeople back to normal like a rubber band. Disbelief settles over the crowd, murmurs of shock rippling from them. 

“This is who you follow in blind hatred, and now will follow in death. The world has no use for people like you.” Genesis yells and proceeds to rip the leader’s head off. 

The crowd screams and Genesis freezes them with her powers, the gas pumps around town bursting out of the earth, gasoline spilling onto the earth and splashing the crowd. Genesis jumps off the hood of the SUV and throws its easily with one hand into the nearest building. It explodes, and the flames makes Genesis glow, a feral look on her face. She walks past the people, who were so willing to murder her, for nothing other than the fact that she was different. She practically floats towards the black van holding her daughter, and something hits her in the back of the head, hard. She crumples to the earth, unable to move and watches as her child is taken from her. The van speeds off out of town, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how far this chapter was going to go when I started it, but I felt like it was extremely important to get this out of the way. My next step will be making sure that all of the other characters story lines get tied together before the final battle. I hope that I don't make this story too short but if it starts to become too drawn out please let me know. 
> 
> Also if anything is confusing please message me and I will gladly try to clarify whats going on. I feel like I'm not good at writing about superpowers, but I can picture whats going on so clearly in my head I have to write it down. Regardless of weather or not its good. I feel like its a story that really needs to be told and I've had it in my head since the first Avengers movie came out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and as always thank you so much for reading. ~ Jackie


	5. The Deals Are Made Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but it is only the first part of many. I'm going to try to tie many timelines into one, and hopefully I can keep you interested enough for me to get you there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jackie

Chapter 5   
Dean Winchester awoke with a start, ever since he had been pulled up from Hell all he had were nightmares. His sleep which already wasn’t great started to flatline into nonexistence. He lifts his tired aching body from the lumpy hard mattress, and stared at his younger brother, who still snored softly into the pillow. Something was wrong, his brain screamed at him, but “What is it?” his mind wondered. Unable to grasp the memory that he swears rests in the back of his mind he gives up and instead heads to the shower. He stands under the weak stream, the semi-warm water not providing any relief for the muscle ache, but this moment of peace allows him to let him mind become blank, the constant stress of always worrying about every single thing wore him down to no end. He finishes his mediocre shower, and walks back out to the bedroom, Sam is already awake and ready to go, so they leave in search for some breakfast. Sam won’t stop acting weird, he keeps on insisting that he is living the same day over and over again, Dean tries to soothe his baby brother but nothing seems to work. They reach a diner and Dean notices a sign, “Tuesday Special, Pig in a Poke.” Dean cheekily mentions this to Sam who rolls his eyes. Sam orders nothing, and Dean orders the special. Once Dean is finished eating they head outside and as Dean tries to cross the street, he is hit by a car. Dean wakes up, and he feels like something is wrong, he can’t bring the memories that he swears are there to the surface and he stops worrying about it. He lays in bed for longer than normal and the song Heat Of The Moment begins to play. Sam awakens with a start and his eyes search the room for his brother. This happens over and over for a long time, until Sam figures out that the Trickster angel Gabriel is behind it all. Gabriel is angry, mostly at his brothers but instead takes it out on Dean and Sam, he tells Sam that Dean will always be Sam’s weakness and that everyone knows it. Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears but nothing changes, Dean is still dead, and Sam is still longing for his brother. 

A short and thin red haired girl appears from the shadows of the Mystery Spot. 

“I will bring your brother back, but it’s going to cost you.” Her voice is cold and haunting, the room shakes and the lights flickers as she speaks. 

Sam doesn’t know who she is, but her face, illuminated by candlelight is so damn familiar. He nods his face cold, and stained with tear tracks. 

“Dean and I will do anything.” He says.

The woman smiles, it’s cruel and excited all at once. She will have her revenge. She marches over to the man who easily towers over her small figure. 

“Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Blessed be- Jackie


End file.
